marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Myx (Earth-9602)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9602 | BaseOfOperations = Arkham Tower, New Gotham City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Imps | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Servant of Dr. Strangefate, adventurer, magician | Education = | Origin = Extradimensional Goblin. Amalgam of Wong and Mister Mxyzptlk | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ron Marz; José Luis García-López | First = Doctor Strangefate Vol 1 1 | Quotation = Ah. You sit on high and orchestrate. As always, you gain your ends through manipulation. | Speaker = Myx | QuoteSource = Doctor Strangefate Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Myx comes from an order of extradimensional goblins. Myx is hostage and servant of Dr. Strangefate. It is known that he came into this service through the influence of unseen character Nabu the Ancient One, but it is unclear under what circumstances. Apparently his service was the price for the protection of his race by Dr. Strangefate or against the machinations of Dr. Strangefate. Myx accompanied his master during the first mission of Doctor Strangefate with the Judgment League Avengers but decided never to participate in another one. Doctor Strangefate, fearing that Access will break up the Amalgam Universe into its original two universes decides to capture and exterminate him. He has his servant Myx mystically teleport three agents into his Sanctum. They were Jade Nova, Skulk, and the White Witch. Myx re-introduced the three agents to their common master, giving both their real names and codenames. He then remained silent for the duration of their meeting with Strangefate. When ordered, he teleported them away. Once they left, Myx has a question to ask. If Access was such a dire threat, how come Strangefate relegated the task of capturing him to his agents? Why did he not face the threat himself? Strangefate pointed out that he did not expect them to succeed in the mission. But his "pawns" (as he called them), would help determine the strengths and weaknesses of their target. Strangefate would consequently know what to expect from Access before actually engaging him. Myx finds this way of thinking to be a familiar aspect of his master. In his view, Strangefate prefers to sit on high and orchestrate, gaining his ends through manipulation. Strangefate still pointed that Myx has no full grasp of their situation. The circumstances were completely different and at stake were all Strangefate has accomplished in his career. The Witch returned to the Tower of Strangefate with an unconscious Access. Myx was by the side of his master and silently observed the discussion of the two senior magic users. Strangefate eventually ordered Myx to show the Witch out. The Witch flirted with Myx on the way out, asking if he was free or busy for the night. They apparently left together. | Powers = * Myx has mystical powers, although lower than the Doctor Strangefate. * The only major power of Myx observed was his ability to teleport Strangefate's agents to and from the Sanctum of their master. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The extradimensional origin of Myx derives from Mister Mxyzptlk. Mxyzptlk is an imp from the 5th dimension with near-omnipotent magical and reality-manipulation powers. At least three major versions of the character have appeared since 1944, always as an opponent to Superman. His characterization has varied over the decades, from being a friendly prankster who toys with Superman for fun, to being a seriously obsessed villain with deadly intent. * A few DC stories imply that the form Mister Mxyzptlk uses to prank heroes differs from world to world, and his human-like form is not real. A few stories have it that he torments four heroes in blue uniform, implied to be the Fantastic Four. These stories suggest Mxyzptlk and the Impossible Man are the same being. /Easter Eggs: Mxyzptlk and the Impossible Man! * The slavish devotion of Myx to his master may derive from an another of DC's extradimensional imps: Bat-Mite. He is a reality-manipulator who idolizes Batman and gets involved in his life, causing unintentional trouble. * The name of Myx is thought to closely resemble that of a Dr. Strange foe: Nox. Though it is unclear if this influenced the Amalgam character. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Servants Category:Teleporters Category:Gestalt Characters